


The Circle of Life

by SHUNDIANDROMEDA



Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Gen, Human, M/M, Other Names
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22655314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHUNDIANDROMEDA/pseuds/SHUNDIANDROMEDA
Summary: Simon ha sedici anni e, per il suo compleanno, trascorre una giornata con i genitori - Tessema e Penda - e lo zio e la nonna.Quando conosce una donna e la sua protettiva nipote, il suo mondo viene sconvolto.
Relationships: Pumbaa & Simba & Timon (The Lion King), Pumbaa/Timon (The Lion King)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	The Circle of Life

  


** THE CIRCLE OF LIFE  **

** PROLOGO **

_ Siyo Nqoba  _

_ Ingonyama _

_ Ingonyama nengw' enamabala _

Aprire gli occhi, vedere solo le vaghe ombre del mobilio colpite dalla tenue luce proveniente dalla strada e sentire, lontano lontano in qualche stanza della casa, forse nel salotto, una musica soffusa e voci che cantavano in una lingua sconosciuta...

Ormai Simon si era abituato a risvegli simili, ed era anche preparato a ciò che lo avrebbe aspettato di lì a poco.

E difatti, non restò deluso: l'odore dei biscotti all'uvetta e del profumato tea allo zenzero del padre furono veloci a raggiungere le sue narici e a svegliarlo del tutto poco prima che un lieve bussare alla porta precedette l'apertura di quest'ultima e l'entrata, nella stanza, di una figura alta e massiccia.

Il ragazzo mugolò sottovoce, si rannicchiò sotto la pesante coperta etnica che aveva addosso e abbracciò d'istinto il cuscino: decisamente non aveva voglia di alzarsi, avrebbe voluto poltrire tutto il giorno.

Dopotutto, era domenica, no?

“ _Baba_ , _hakuna matata_... Lasciami dormire...”

Come un rito ormai consolidato, Simon si aspettava una risata gorgogliante proveniente dalla figura sopra di lui, che arrivò, coadiuvata da un pizzicotto sulla guancia e il furto del cuscino: “Simoooon!” lo chiamò, strascicando la o del suo nome in una maniera così buffa che ogni volta non poteva non ridere, “Alzati, su!”

Da sotto la coperta, il ragazzo spiò la sveglia.

“ _Baba_ , sono le 9 di domenica mattina...” borbottò Simon mentre si copriva di nuovo la testa.

_ Baba _ rise di nuovo poi accese l'abat-jour: “Buon compleanno, Simon! E ora alzati prima che Tessema venga qui e bruci i biscotti.”

Simon sapeva che era inutile discutere con Penda, non in quel giorno.

E dato addio al progetto di trascorrere il proprio compleanno in panciolle, alla fine il ragazzo scivolò giù dal letto e si sedette sul tappeto, sbattendo più volte le palpebre per distinguere, nella massa incolta di capelli scuri, il volto del padre.

Lo osservò a lungo, dalla sua posizione, poi si fece forza e, puntellandosi con le mani, riuscì a mettersi in piedi senza incespicare al solito nei pantaloni troppo lunghi del pigiama; sbadigliando, si avviò verso la finestra, che venne spalancata senza troppe cerimonie così come le veneziane.

Incurante della luce che, per alcuni istanti, l'aveva accecato, il ragazzo si sporse dalla finestra, inspirando a pieni polmoni l'aria del mattino, e non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso: “Sono sedici.” disse la voce del padre alle sue spalle, venata dalla commozione evidente anche se il tono cercava di mantenersi posato e tranquillo.

Voltandosi verso di lui, egli gli gettò le braccia attorno alla vita, riuscendo infine a circondargliela in un forte abbraccio: “Ora non metterti a piangere, _baba_ , ho sedici anni, mica ventuno! Quando sarò maggiorenne cosa farai?”

“Quando ne avrai ventuno, ti metteremo al sicuro in uno sgabuzzino e getteremo via la chiave.”

Simon scostò il viso dal petto del padre e sorrise all'indirizzo dell'altro genitore, la cui sagoma minuta, molto più minuta rispetto a quella massiccia del primo adulto, era comparsa all'improvviso sulla soglia della sua stanza: “Tessema, fallo e io scappo da _bibi_ e _ami_ , sono sicuro che la nonna e lo zio mi ospiteranno volentieri.” disse il ragazzo, sciogliendo l'abbraccio con Penda.

Nell'udire i termini che, in famiglia, si usavano per indicare sua madre e suo zio, l'uomo scrollò le spalle ed entrò a larghi passi all'interno, raggiungendo padre e figlio sul tappeto: “Chi ti dice che non mi diano ragione, marmocchietto?” chiese lui, raccogliendo da terra un peluche e rimettendolo al proprio posto sul letto prima di avviarsi verso l'armadio, che venne spalancato senza ulteriori indugi, “Perché nonna e zio mi vogliono bene.” esclamò il ragazzo con infantile convinzione e un lieve sorriso divertito sulle labbra, “Rassegnati, mi hanno viziato fin da quando gattonavo, non potrebbero mai dare ragione a te.”

Penda, alle loro spalle, scoppiò sonoramente a ridere: “Tesse, è vero quello che dice.”

“Mai che tu mi dia ragione su qualcosa, vero...?” borbottò l'altro prima di frugare all'interno del mobile e lanciando infine al figlio dei vestiti puliti, “Sbrigatevi a scendere, la colazione è pronta e la giornata è lunga!” concluse. 

Dopodiché, i suoi passi lo indirizzarono verso la porta ma la sua marcia venne interrotta all'improvviso dalla voce del figlio che lo chiamava e dalla sua mano che lo tratteneva per il polso, facendolo infine voltare; mentre i loro occhi s'incrociavano, l'uomo notò un'ombra di tristezza a velare quelli del ragazzo: “Vero che oggi non devi andare a scuola? Penda ha preso ferie dal ristorante e a me piacerebbe...”

“Ragazzo.” lo interruppe Tessema con una mano sottile a chiudergli la bocca: “Credi che, se davvero dovessi andare al lavoro, sarei ancora in pigiama e con il grembiule addosso a quest'ora?”.

L'altra mano, che fino a quel momento era rimasta ad accarezzare la stoffa del suddetto grembiule, poi si allungò a dare un'affettuosa pacca sulla guancia del sedicenne: “Buon compleanno, Simba. E ora sbrigatevi!”

§§§

La colazione della mattina del suo compleanno seguiva un rituale ormai assodato che Simon aspettava con entusiasmo, e un poco di commozione, ogni anno.

Con indosso abiti comodi e puliti, il ragazzo scendeva le scale interne che conducevano al piano terra della piccola villetta in cui vivevano, attraversava l'ingresso inondato di sole e s'attardava a osservare il comò posto giusto accanto alla porta della sala da pranzo: le cornici e le foto che ospitavano erano sempre le stesse eppure sembrava che ogni volta raccontassero una storia sempre diversa, che urlassero al mondo la sua vita con colori e parole brillanti e orgogliose.

A partire dall'angolo estremo sulla sinistra, c'era la prima fotografia di famiglia mai scattata; un Simon di poco meno di 13 mesi in braccio ai suoi due papà, molto più giovani ma con lo stesso sorriso che sfoderavano ad ogni nuovo inizio di giornata; era il loro tesoro quella foto, il primo vagito della loro famiglia.

Simon l'aveva osservata a lungo e a volte gli pareva quasi di sentire tutto l'amore infuso in quel loro primo abbraccio stringergli il cuore con calore.

Era stata una vecchia macchinetta usa e getta, come quelle che si usavano un tempo, a scattarla, subito fuori dagli uffici dei servizi sociali in una lontana mattina di primavera di quindici anni prima, gli stessi che avevano affidato ai due coniugi quel frugoletto che ormai stava diventando uomo.

La cornice accanto e poi quella ancora dopo raffiguravano un Simon in sella alla sua prima bicicletta, con e senza le rotelle, orgoglioso oltre ogni limite malgrado i cerotti che punteggiavano le gambette scoperte del piccolo teppistello che, al tempo, non aveva neppure compiuto cinque anni.

E ancora la famiglia alle prese con i regali di Natale, con le gite allo zoo, i gelati...

Dopo aver passato in rassegna tutte le fotografie, Simon avrebbe continuato il rituale: entrando in sala da pranzo sulle note di un vecchio canto tribale che Tessema aveva imparato da sua madre e che riservava per occasioni speciali come quella, il ragazzo si sarebbe accomodato al proprio posto attorno al tavolo imbandito e avrebbe abbracciato i genitori che, da parte loro, avrebbero ricambiato con un bacio sulla guancia e una sostanziosa tirata d'orecchi; poi, assieme, avrebbero sollevato le tazze piene di tea fumante e le avrebbero bevute per metà in perfetta sincronia di gesti e respiro.

“Preferisci aprire ora i regali o a pranzo?” chiese Tessema, asciugandosi le labbra col tovagliolo.

“Tesseeeeeeema.” il tono canzonatorio di Penda fece sospirare l'interpellato e ridacchiare il figlio, che allungò le mani a sfiorare quelle dei genitori: “Che domande, ora!” esclamò il ragazzo con gli occhi splendenti.

Da sotto il tavolo, Tessema estrasse due pacchi avvolti in carta colorata e nastri dorati: “I nostri regali. Zio e nonna te ne porteranno altri oggi quando li raggiungiamo.”

“Che bello! E dove andiamo?!” chiese il ragazzo con curiosità: le gite familiari in quel giorno erano irrinunciabili; certo, come tutti gli adolescenti adorava stare con gli amici ma la sua famiglia era più importante di qualunque altra cosa.

“Questa è una sorpresa.” aggiunse Penda, avvicinandosi un po' di più a lui: “Ora forza, aprili.” disse.

Simon non se lo fece ripetere due volte: con infantile entusiasmo, prese i due regali e se li posò in grembo, assaporandone il peso e la presenza e dando così il tempo ad ambedue gli uomini di accomodarsi accanto a lui per assisterne all'apertura.

Il ragazzo inspirò profondamente un paio di volte, poi le sue dita agili si impegnarono a sciogliere il nodo mentre, alle sue spalle, i genitori si abbracciavano e poggiavano una mano ciascuno sulle sue scapole; l’apertura dei regali era un altro dei loro rituali, non era importante il contenuto ma tutto quello che ne precedeva la scoperta.

Potevano anche essere un paio di calzini dentro scatole-matrioske che lui li avrebbe apprezzati lo stesso.

Anche se, certo, non si sarebbe mai aspettato la nuova macchina fotografica che faceva bella mostra di sé sulle proprie ginocchia e la scatola di accessori posata sulla sedia accanto.

“Ti piace?” chiese Penda con espressione preoccupata.

“Scherzi, baba? È tipo la cosa più fantastica di sempre! Stavo mettendo da parte soldi per un nuovo obiettivo per quella vecchia, ma sembra che non serva più.”

“Visto, Penda? E tu che eri tanto preoccupato!” Tessema diede una spallata al marito prima di abbracciarlo, facendo passare il braccio dietro il suo collo.

Simon finse di fare un’espressione schifata e nascose il viso dietro la tazza di tè.

Per tutta risposta, i genitori esagerarono con le effusioni al solo scopo di imbarazzarlo ancora.

E in cuor suo, Simon pensava di non poter essere più felice di così.


End file.
